There she goes
by Vampire Toy
Summary: “Children have the uncanny ability to know that they’re different and that their love is special at a very young age, it’s when they get older that others cloud their hearts.” A series of events leads Hinata to realize things about herself she’d rather no
1. There she goes

Chapter 1: There She Goes

By: Vampire Toy

PG 13 (Just in case)

Disclaimer: Me no own ;;

Summary: "Children have the uncanny ability to know that they're different and that their love is special at a very young age, it's when they get older that others cloud their hearts." A series of events leads Hinata to realize things about herself she'd rather not know, but are these realizations going to make her fall deeper into depression or help her survive? (Votes for side couples or rivalries welcome)

WARNING: Lots of Hinata-angst, NOT a bashing fic, shoujo-ai (don't let this freak you out though)

Votes for other couples wanted.

"Talking"

(Thinking)

:Sound effect:

:Knock:Knock:Knock:

Silence.

(No, please, please answer!)

:Knock:Knock:

The storm was pelting my face and I was freezing; I hated the rain. It always seemed to have a negative effect on me, giving me time to think over how worthless I was. That's exactly what I did, but this time I almost went too far…..

I'd gotten as far as the kitchen, holding the butcher knife close to my wrist, I was so close to ending it all….but the cook came in and I became afraid and dropped the knife, running out into this horrible night.

I needed someone to talk to or I'd go insane!

:Click:

Thankfully there was someone who I'd acquired a valuable friendship with over the past few months.

"Sakura!"

"Hinata? W-what's wrong? Oh you're soaked! Come in, what are you doing out this late?"

I burst in and almost fell into Sakura; she grabbed hold of me and shut the door quickly before pulling me over to the couch in her living room.

"Hinata!"

"Sakura….its…. I….I'm really scared and :hic: I-I don't know what to do…"

"Hinata….hey, what's this…?" Sakura grabbed my arm and looked at my wrist.

"Hinata you're bleeding…"

"I-I didn't! I mean…I was going to but I didn't cut…" (The knife must have slipped when I got scared…)

"Its just a small slit, nothing major….but…Hinata, why would you even THINK about doing something like this?"

"I-I….I don't like the rain."

(What a stupid excuse)

"Me either….hmm, stay here, I'll get some medicine for that ok? We can talk about it when I come back."

I nod dumbly and sat in silence. I had been coming to her a lot more lately, though I'm not sure exactly why. After the Chunnin exams I'd tried to hang around Naruto and his team more so that I could get closer to him and maybe work up the courage to tell him my feelings. Lately, however, that didn't seem like it would ever happen; I would suddenly feel awkward around him when he would flirt with me and I'd begin to feel uncomfortable. I couldn't understand it; did this mean I didn't love him anymore? It was then that I approached Sakura first, to ask her to help me sort out my feelings; after all she spent a lot more time with Naruto than I did and probably knew him better along with the kind of affect he has on people. she finally helped me come to a conclusion….and so I kept coming to her for help.

(Sakura-chan, why do you always end up taking care of me? I'm so sorry to be such a burden…)

"Here we go, give me your arm," Sakura lightly rubbed some cream over the tiny cut and finally put a Band-Aid over it.

"Now, please tell me what's wrong! You've begun to really worry me Hinata!"

"It's just that….. my….my father…he's sick and…. Its been hard this past while, me being in charge, I'm beginning to think….that maybe….Neji…."

"You're doing a great job, you're a very competent leader Hinata, a very strong hearted person."

"No…I, no I cant, I was actually thinking…I mean, I want what's best for the clan…and seeing as….this might foreshadow how I might lead my clan ….Neji should take over…"

"Hinata, your father wouldn't want that…"

"Yes he would, …he knows Neji is stronger than I am."

"So? Neji won't just TAKE the offer from you; he has to feel he's earned it. Don't start him on another 'destiny' trek or something."

She was right, he wouldn't just TAKE it, he'd want to kill me first….he'd told me once that he was already over our branch difference, but his demeanor towards me said otherwise.

"Hinata, it doesn't sound like that's all that's bothering you."

"Oh…well….my father…is hiding things from me and has been pushing for me to, um, get married."

"So soon?"

"He knows he's dying!"

(It is out now, I feel a little better with someone else knowing)

"Dying?"

"He's VERY sick Sakura! It's not like a cold or something, I mean, he can't even get out of bed anymore! He has to be fed! Sakura I'm scared for him and for my clan!" I began sobbing and shaking; immediately Sakura pulled me into a tight embrace, resting her head above mine as I clung to her and cried into her shoulder.

"Hinata, it'll be ok….you can do this….you can lead your clan, and you don't have to get married…not yet, your so young still, you have plenty of time…."

"I-I have to find someone Sakura!"

"….well…I guess we could look through your options if you want ….."

"O-ok…"

"There's Shino, he's from a good clan…"

"I think he's…asexual."

"Uhh, well it wouldn't surprise me…umm Kiba? He's form clan too, pretty good status...I'm guessing you want to marry into another clan, if not I can list more…"

"I dunno…..why are we going through OPTIONS! I have NO options! I need someone to love me first! I can't ask someone to marry me for my own sake!"

"Hinata calm down! Your right, we shouldn't go through options yet, it's not that bad. Listen, how about you rest for a little while and we'll discuss this when you're a little more clearheaded?"

"Well…I-ok….umm, thank you Sakura-chan…."

"No problem, here, you can sleep over since the rain is still coming down pretty hard. You might get sick if you go out again."

"Oh, I can make it back, really…"

"No way! You're staying if I have to lock you in. Come on," Sakura grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the couch pulling me down the hall of her small home and into her room, "You can sleep in my bed again, go on."

"Where will you sleep?"

"My parents room, they're not here again, don't worry about it Hinata, you worry too much."

"A-are you sure? I could sleep on the couch."

"No! Come on, you've slept over here plenty of times, you know where I am if you need me."

"Alright….Goodnight Sakura-chan."

"Goodnight Hinata."

Vampire Toy: WHELP Hope you guys liked the first chappie. I don't expect this to get many reviews cause not many people seem to like shoujo-ai but I'll be updating for my own sake. If you do happen to review, tell me what you thought, R&R and flames welcome


	2. Slim Options

Chapter 2: Slim Options

By: Vampire Toy

PG 13 (Just in case)

Disclaimer: Me no own ;;

Summary: "Children have the uncanny ability to know that they're different and that their love is special at a very young age, it's when they get older that others cloud their hearts." A series of events leads Hinata to realize things about herself she'd rather not know, but are these realizations going to make her fall deeper into depression or help her survive? (Votes for side couples or rivalries welcome)

"Talking"

(Thinking)

:Sound effect:

The next morning I could feel the sun warm my face even before I opened my eyes. I let out a small yawn and pushed myself up, wearily remembering the night before.

(I'm such a trouble to take care of, I can't believe I made Sakura give up her bed again…)

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and planted them on the cold wooden floor, twitching slightly as the morning cold rushed through my body but I was too tired to put on my shoes. I stood and walked out the door quietly, unsure if Sakura was awake as well. My sense of direction in her small house was as well as her own; I'd slept over so many times before, whenever I was sad or needed to talk I would come over.

It had gotten to the point that my servants rarely worried when I wasn't home; they would just call Sakura's house to make sure.

"Hinata?" her voice echoed from the kitchen.

"S-Sakura-chan, good morning!"

"Morning! Are you hungry?"

"Oh, well, I could go home and eat…"

"Sit Hinata, I'm making breakfast for two."

"Well, ok…"

(I guess her parents didn't come home last night ….)

I sat down and watched as Sakura cooked in her mothers pink apron.

I remember the conversation we had that brought up the pink apron; 'My mother loves to cook but she doesn't have time or skill, so to make her feel better, I made her this when I was eleven as a birthday gift'. (That's why Sakura-chan cooks so well, because her mom can't)

I leaned back and watched Sakura scuttle around the room.

(I should help)

But I couldn't, cooking had always been done FOR me, my goal was always to become stronger and more powerful to take over after my father……..

(Father!) I stood up immediately, making my chair fall over and Sakura turn around.

"I-I have to go! My father! I-I he wanted to talk to me this morning! What time is it?"

"Urr, 8:00 A.M."

"OH NO! I was supposed to be at the meeting by 7:00! Goodbye Sakura-chan! Thank you for everything!" I dashed out as quickly as I could and thought I heard Sakura scream 'wait!' as I bound through the soaked streets, but I was already an hour late, I couldn't 'wait'.

(This is HORRIBLE! How could I forget about something so important to my father? He is so sick this just isn't fair to him! What kind of responsibility am I showing him by running off like I did last night? So what if I do it a lot? It's not the adult thing to do! What if he died while you were gone! What if this was the choosing for your husband! You could have lost valuable suitors, Hinata! Father is working hard to make sure your taken care of when he's gone!)

My heart began to ache from my selfishness and thought of my father dying, I should've known better!

I began panting lightly as I came up to the gates of my home, I tried to push them open but they were locked. I made a face when I realized that I'd have to climb over….and that I had left my shoes and jacket at Sakura's house. I looked down at my wet muddy feet and wiggled my toes in the slush.

:SIGH:

So I began climbing, what else could I do? The guards were at the meeting too, my father had gotten out of bed for this; others were coming to the meeting too, the Hokage, and other clan heads. The security was focused in and around the meeting place, which was located in the Hokage's home, but going through my own property would make my journey much quicker, so no matter what, I'd still have to get over the gate.

(Wait, why are you trying to climb? Focus your chakara into your feet Hinata!)

I ran past the gate to the wall area of the border around our property and began walking up the wall slowly, as not to fall.

Finally I stood at the top and looked over my house to see how far I had to go. The Hokage lived in a pretty noticeable home and it wasn't hard to see it from here, but I also knew that it would take me a while to get there.

(Then run!)

Yes, I need to-

"AHHH!" My muddy foot slipped on the edge of my family's high walls and I dropped with a sickening :crack: and :splash: into a large mud pool bellow. I coughed, spitting out the gritty liquid and pushed myself up, the fall had knocked the air out of my chest and it hurt from the high fall.

"Urgl…oh…wonderful…" I was completely covered in mud now.

(Why? You see Hinata? This is your punishment for your selfish behavior!) I stood shakily and wiped off as much mud as I could before beginning to trot again, starting off with a slow trot. A sharp pain went up my left leg and I winced; the fall must have been more damaging than I'd thought.

(Just run, it will wear off! There are more important things at hand!)

I began running lightly, trying my best to avoid more mud puddles and doing my best to ignore the pain that persisted to pierce every nerve in my leg.

I felt as though someone was trying to rip my leg off, then force it back into my body; with every step it only became worse. My pace increased and I suppressed the pain, telling myself the faster I could get to the temple, the sooner the pain would stop.

I finally reached the Hokage's temple gates and panted heavily, sweat became cool and rolled down my face lightly as the cold wind blew my already muffled hair aside. I felt filthy and my leg only throbbed more painfully when I didn't move it at all.

"Excuse me miss, but you can't come in here."

"But…I- My name…:gasp: is Hyuga…Hinata! I'm here….for the meeting….please!" I begged; I was completely out of breath now; I'd run all the way across town.

(That's not too bad Hinata, remember, you're a Hyuga, you're a ninja, you've run longer distances!)

"I'm sorry, we're gonna need some certification."

"Certification! Look at my eyes! I'm a Hyuga! HYUGA! Hyuga Hinata!"

"We'll have to check with the Hokage, please hold on."

"Wait!…so the meeting? Its still on?"

"Yes."

"Ok listen, I'm sorry I'm late, really! I take full responsibility for whatever my delay has caused! But PLEASE, I have to get in there!"

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait. It will only be a moment."

The guard walked inside while another one was left to make sure I didn't come in.

(Oh father will be so angry! I have to get in……there must be another way in…..) I sighed and turned around, walking away slowly until I was behind a tree near the gate. Cautiously I brought my hands into the sign for dopple gangers; I had to get in, this waiting for permission would take too long and get me in even more trouble.

"Shadow Replication!" I whispered softly. I heard a :poof: then the remaining guard began screaming and I peeked around the tree carefully to see him angrily chasing my double.

(Now Hinata!) I sprint, ignoring the pain in my leg again, and running as fast as I could through the gate the guard had left open and ran through the door past more men who also began screaming at me and then running after me.

"Shadow replication!"

"Hey!"

"What the…?"

"Nice try kiddo."

(Of course, not all of them are stupid! Very important people are conversing in this building! The guards on the inside must be the ANBU)

I didn't turn to look, knowing that if I faltered they'd catch me for sure.

"Not so fast little missy." Two arms grabbed my shoulders and tightened so that my arms would be forced to my sides.

"Its just some kid?"

"She's good, a ninja you think?"

"Please! My father is in there!"

"Is that so?"

"Really! I'm VERY late to the meeting! I HAVE to be there, PLEASE! My name is Hyuga Hinata, I apologize for not having authorization but I didn't know I needed any! Please my -!"

"Hinata?"

I looked up and so did the man holding me; it was the **Tsunade**, the Hokage.

(How…embarrassing….)

"Miss!"

"Master Hokage, we caught her sneaking in; is she supposed to be here?"

"She was supposed to be here an hour ago, but yes."

"I'm so sorry! I-I fell asleep a-and I tried really hard to get here fast-"

"Silence Hinata, its alright, you're here now….though….you look rather beat up, I hope it wasn't the ANBU…"

"No…it was my fault, they just now caught me."

"Good to hear you boys are still able to catch a Chuunin."

"Chuunin!"

"Let her go, come Hinata."

"Mistress…"

The man let go of me and bowed to the Hokage before stepping back slowly and fading back to wherever they'd come from.

"Now….Hinata, what happened to you? You look terrible."

"I-I realized that I was late and I panicked and once again, I'm so sorry for being late and for the mess I'm making over your floor…."

"It's quite alright, let's just clean you up so we can continue with the meeting. Kuo will show you to the bathroom….he will have some fresh clothes for you as well; they may not fit perfectly but they'll be dry. When your done join us in the assembly room….you know where that is don't you?"

"Yes miss, I'm sorry again…."

"Don't worry, I'm glad you made it."

I limped after Kuo and the Hokage paused to watch me; "Hinata, is your leg alright?"

"Oh, yes, I just fell on it."

"I see, Kuo, get some remedies for her leg as well."

"Yes Mistress."

After a refreshing shower I gladly put on the clean clothes and put the cream on my battered leg. Kuo soon left to attend to other things after making sure I knew where the assembly room was. I finally pushed myself up and began walking slowly out the room and down the hall. My father had sometimes taken me here when he had other, less important meetings to tend to, so I knew for the most part where the room was located.

I limped wearily to the room and paused; my father was talking loudly and it sounded as if **Tsunade** was trying to calm him down; obviously it wasn't working.

"What stupid things has she been up to! How does she expect me to be able to help her get ready if she cant even keep herself from simple injuries!"

"Now, calm down, remember your health! Besides, it was rather small, seemed to be nothing more than a sprain. It will heal."

"But that means we have to wait longer for the transaction!"

(Transaction! As in….exchanging money for something…..selling me?)

"She'll be fine, we'll prepare her like we've been saying and by the time her leg heals she should be ready."

"Ohh, Hinata why? My time is short, I don't understand why all these plans keep falling apart."

"We can always forget about the trans-"

"No! No, this is about more than protecting our clan, its about protecting Hinata, she needs this, we have no other choice."

(Was finding a husband for me THAT hard?) I could feel tears build up in the corners of my eyes as my throat went dry and my chest began feeling tighter with the prospect of crying and trying to hold my gasps down so I wouldn't be heard.

(I can't show this weakness) I forced my tears away and wiped the corners of my eyes.

(I've heard enough! I don't want to hear anymore!)

"Father!" I pushed open the door and smiled weakly.

"Hinata!"

"Hinata, I'm glad to see the clothes aren't too unfitting."

"They are perfect, thank you Miss Hokage." I bowed my head and she gave me a weary nod and smile. I looked over at my father who had two guards on each side while he himself was tightly wrapped in blankets, only his frail, bony, face above the thick sheets. It broke my heart to see him obviously suffering, no matter how strong he tried to look even a child could see he was close to an end.

(To think I'd made him wait for an hour!)

"W-what did I miss?"

"Nothing really…."

"Hinata, we will speak about your late entrance at home….but for now all I can tell you is that you'll be going through some vigorous training for a month or two, it will be good for you."

"Yes father."

Vampire Toy: Hn, well, I think Hinata would have servants right? I mean she's high status and an heir to a very powerful clan XP. Sorry for Sakura's OOC'ness, it kills me inside but I'm guessing the setting is some time after Sasuke left and Sakura became stronger (there…it makes sense now….) also, hope the Hokage wasn't too OOC, Strict but gentle….hope her character wasn't too insanely OOC and Kuo, he is just a butler type person for the Hokage and I felt like giving him a name (not the main one, but I assume the Hokage has more than one servant right? Lets pretend the other one's on vacation…) …. hmmm…..well, if this is read, then lemme know what you think :)

Oh yeah, hehe, the transaction? Its NOT what you think it is (smiles) I know I know, tricky me, its something much bigger….teheheh, R&R and flames welcome :)

EDIT: Yikes, what are they supposed to call Tsunade? 'Mistress' 'Ma'am' 'Miss' ? Or just 'Hokage'? what does she have pple call her? I didn't mean 'Mistress' in the lovers sense btw nn; I know you guys know that but I'm paranoid…


	3. The demons inside us

There She Goes

Chapter 3: The demons inside us

By: Vampire Toy

PG 13 (Just in case)

Disclaimer: Me no own ;;

Summary: "Children have the uncanny ability to know that they're different and that their love is special at a very young age, it's when they get older that others cloud their hearts." A series of events leads Hinata to realize things about herself she'd rather not know, but are these realizations going to make her fall deeper into depression or help her survive? (Votes for side couples or rivalries welcome)

"Talking"

(Thinking)

:Sound effect:

The meeting ended pretty quickly after I joined in. The Hokage and all the guests (which I noted were from the Hidden Snow, not the head of the Hidden Leaf clan's as I'd thought earlier) kept giving me uncomfortable glances, while my father kept his cold expression through his pain. The gathering broke up around twenty minutes later, with the subject of our conversations being mostly about protecting the Hidden Snow from the Hidden Grass.

My opinion or voice was not called for, so I didn't speak unless someone spoke to me first. In my boredom, I studied a beautiful jar the Hidden Snow had with them upon the table we had been sitting around. It had unique blue patterns all along its sides and something I couldn't quite view was written on the lid that was half covered by a long black cloth that also wrapped around the bottom of the container.

"Thank you for visiting, I hope this is all cleared up now, and thank you for coming even in your state Mr. Hyuga." Tsunade said to the representatives and to my father as we left.

"Yes the problem has been resolved," the Snow Nin turned to my father, "I'm glad we had this opportunity to discuss our trade."

"Further discussion will be held in a few more weeks." My father replied to the Snow Nin.

"Yes, and until then, best of luck working with this." The Snow Nin handed my father the pretty jar wrapped in cloth.

"Thank you, it's appreciated."

(What's IN there?)

"Goodbye sir, may your health better," both Snow Nin bowed and walked out, disappearing quickly into the now misty afternoon.

"Father…" I began timidly.

"Hinata, you've begun to run off a lot lately. I've excused it only because you've kept up your training, but this is inexcusable."

"I-I'm sorry…"

"That's not good enough Hinata, apologies will never be good enough. Your actions must show me you're sincerity."

"W-what should I d-do?"

"Hnn, there's nothing you can do now. You missed the important part of the meeting so I'll tell you on our way home; because you'll be training the rest of today."

(All day? I suppose that's fair; I need to work harder)

"Yes father."

"Your sister is stronger than you Hinata."

My heart stopped and I lowered my head ashamed.

"Neji is stronger than she is."

(Yes, Neji is very strong; he's proven that)

"Hanabi cannot take over unless you were to die, despite her being the stronger of you two."

My heart began beating faster this time and it felt as though someone was trying to rip it out of my chest; how much longer was I going to be compared to her?

(I am reminded of this everyday when I see her, father; you don't need to restate this in my mind…)

"Should I….pass away soon, Neji might seize the opportunity. Ignore what he's told you about accepting your position. He's built up this hatred all his life; I am doubtful it will vanish after only that one statement his father left."

(What are you trying to say then?)

"He might come after you and will easily succeed in defeating you and taking over."

With every word he spoke, my heart was pierced in pain; the first time I had heard him say these things, it was not in front of me, but now he was bluntly saying them to my face…..saying what he thought of me…

"Hanabi at this point wouldn't be able to fend him off either. His victory is guaranteed and it is likely he'll kill Hanabi as well."

(What are you trying to achieve by telling me these things?)

"I have thought over finding a husband for you, a strong reliably man to protect you and take over our clan."

He paused and stopped in front of our home's gate.

(We're here so soon? The agony probably keeps me lost….)

The guards rushed to open them and we walked inside.

"At this point, however, I could not find anyone stronger than Neji who was also from a decent clan."

(So…I'm not being sold?) That doesn't change much for my self-esteem, all those things you've said… have already depressed me.

He walked into his office and waved a hand for me to follow. I meekly proceeded into the room, closing the door; this was obviously not a conversation for anyone else to hear. I turned and saw my father sitting in his chair, the jar in front of him as he leaned ahead with his forearms on the desk in front of him to support his tired body. He looked near fainting, but I bit my tongue from trying to get him to go to bed.

I should at least wait till he finishes…(I don't want to hear what he has to say…)

"The only way to protect the clan, is to make you stronger."

"I will push myself and train hard everyday." (Not that I haven't been…)

"Good…good… but….that alone wont help you Hinata…..at this point, even you must realize, that your resistance only goes so far."

(Your saying…..I'm weak….I'm worthless, I knew that before you did)

"That is why I have made this deal today….a deal with the Hidden Snow."

"…."

"See this jar? This holds your future strength."

(…..)

"In return for the Hyuga Clan's protection against the Grass Nin, who are trying to take some of their valuable resources, they have given us their demon."

(WHAT!)

"Eh….?"

"Hinata, most every village at one point has caught a demon, whether for use or to protect itself; many demons dwell in rough climates such as snow. This Hidden Snow demon…. It's a demon that was so powerful it almost destroyed them; but as with our Village, they caught it and sealed it in here."

"W-what are y-you saying….w-what's it for? N-no one can control a demon!"

(Not without a body they cant! But….but he wouldn't ….)

"That's why you'll be training to your absolute limits and beyond for the next two or three months, understand?"

"NO!"

"Hinata…"

"S-sorry, I-I don't….understand…."

"They gave us this demon to give to you…..we need to prepare your body to take in this demon….it's rather weak right now, it's been sealed for so long….but that's best for you, because that way, you can learn to control it before it can control you."

(No, no, no, no….NO! This…NO! He's not serious! This is a sick joke; he wouldn't make me do this…no….)

"In this, you will be able to protect our Clan from itself and outsiders."

Tears started streaming down my face; I had been ready to cry all day and now….with this news…this…terrible news…I couldn't hold them back anymore.

"Hinata…"

":hic: Please…p-please t-tell me…your joking :hic: I-I cant take in a d-demon…. I-"

"Hinata!"

I began shaking and my I threw my arms around my body as if to hug myself tightly… because no one else was going to….I might as well do it myself.

"I-I can't do t-this :hic:"

"Hinata! Don't speak like that! I was assured this would work, you would be safe."

"N-no!"

"Hinata!"

"NO!"

"HINATA!" He pushed himself up with, what seemed renewed strength, and shot me a pained glare, though, whether it was his own physical pain or pain in seeing me cry, I wasn't sure.

"Please…just…" he dropped back into his seat taking in deep shaky breaths and rubbing his temples as his face twisted into a look of desperate frustration, "…just go….train, go train! We'll speak again….later….and, don't you dare run off….just…train…."

I let out an anguished sob and spun around, threw open the door, and dart out, almost slamming into Hanabi and tripping over her as I faltered on my hurt leg. I stumbled, gaining back my balance and I shot her one surprised look before letting out another wail and throwing my hands to cover my mouth before running as quickly as I could with my slight limp down the hall.

(Daddy! Why would you put a demon in me? Don't you have any confidence in me? I can become stronger! I don't need to….I don't……need….)

Do I? DO I! No! Just- I-I can't!

I have to leave here; I have to get out! (Well you could go where you always go…because…you know she'll be there) I….I hope so….(Of course she will!)

I ran past the guards, who were used to my outbursts and hadn't heard yet that I wasn't to leave. I stumbled clumsily when I got out of my home's gates; the mist left over from the rain was unusually thick and I was confused at first as to where I'd run. I paused for only a second before darting off into the direction of Sakura's house.

As I ran my leg began to ache again which only made me sprint faster; the medication was wearing off; I'd have to get to Sakura's house quick or my leg might slip from under me while I'm running. I was already weak from the emotional stress and again I was running a long distance with a hurt leg.

I finally reached her home and hit the door when I couldn't stop in time and stumbled back, fumbling back onto my bottom, my hands by my side, breaking my fall a little too late.

I sobbed harder and gasped for air; I couldn't even stand up, I was crying too hard and my entire body felt like it was having a seizure of some sort. My leg began throbbing wildly and the stinging pains went up my leg again like it had the first time.

:Click:

"Hnn…? Hinata!"

I looked up through the blur of my sobbing and only trembled more violently.

(She's here; she's here…)

"Hinata!" Sakura rushed over and took my face in her hands, "Hinata! Are you ok? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you ok? Does anything hurt? Tell me please! I need to pick you up! I don't want to hurt you further or anything…Hinata!" she hugged me tightly and my sobs were caught in my throat for a moment in surprise.

"M-my….leg…" I murmured softly into her shoulder.

"Y-your leg! What happened? Which one..? Er…umm, oh, it must be the bandaged one, heh, ok I should've known that! Alright, I'm gonna pick you up, tell me if anything else hurts ok?"

I nod and coughed, my crying reduced to sniffles as I tentatively reached up to wipe away some of my tears.

"Put your arms around my neck, can you? Here," she took her thumbs and rubbed away some of my tears lightly from the corners of my eyes. I wobbly wrapped my arms around her neck as she leaned over and she quickly threw one arm around my back and another one under my legs. She slowly stood up and walked into her home cautiously, leaving the door open as she made her way to her room.

She laid me down gently and rushed to shut the door and ran back.

"Ok, now, where does your leg hurt? Does your entire leg hurt or jut a small part…?"

"J-…my whole leg…h-here…"

"Alright, stay still, I'll get you something for it ok?"

"Ok…:sniff:"

"Oh Hinata!" she hugged me again and this time I hugged her back, wrapping my arms around her neck and closing my eyes lightly.

(This is nice, she should just stay here with me like this, its comforting…) she pulled away and ran out the door; I could here her fumbling around the house as she searched for medicines and ointments.

:SLAM:

"OWW…!"

"S-Sakura?"

"I-I'm ok! I just…..ran into a desk, I'm ok! Don't move!"

"O-ok…"

Sakura soon came running back in with bandages and creams and medicines stuffed in her arms and one bandage roll in her mouth. She dropped the things beside me on the sheets and dropped to her knees besides the bed.

"Can you swing your legs down here?"

I dangled my legs over the side of the bed and she pointed to my left leg curiously. I nod and she immediately went to work; she got water and washed out the wound (though I'd already taken a shower, I must not have cleaned it too well) around my sprained ankle and put on some creams, then wrapped the bandages firmly around my hurt leg.

"Does it feel ok? It must hurt now…it looks painful, er…here, these pills are painkillers, drink this one…I mean only if you're in pain right now! If you can't feel anything…."

I smiled at her and took the pill, she quickly handed me a glass of water and I gladly swallowed the painkiller.

"Thank you Sakura-chan….you're always taking care of me." I took another sip of water and Sakura just laughed and sat down next to me, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"I don't look at it that way. You'd do the same for me."

"I would."

"Are you hurting anywhere else?"

(Does my heart count…?)

"No. Thank you."

"So….Hinata, please….tell me what's wrong…..you came here crying again…." She grabbed my arms and checked my wrists and I chuckled slightly when she couldn't find anything except the healing cut from yesterday.

"I didn't try to kill myself Sakura."

"That's good….so what's wrong then?"

"Well…"

"You can tell me." Sakura smiled, I smiled in return; it was hard not to. Her hair was everywhere and her big smile always cheered me up. She was the only one I knew who smiled at me with more love than my ever family would.

"Ok."

Vampire Toy: AI! Shit, shit, shit, ok somebody pointed out two HUGE mistakes on my part XP Hokage is now Tsunade and servant has some other name O-o hnn, oh crap, well, I rewrote it to the best of my ability, thankfully those little factors didn't change my plot at all, I just hope that Tsunade wasn't too OOC this time ' they can call her 'Mistress' right? Hnn, hope so nn; My bad, I wrote the 2nd chap. really late at night after watching my Naruto DVD XP so I shoulda already known the old guy was dead nn' (feels insanely stupid). Well, lets pretend there was another servant aye? (paranoid) unless there's a Hokage limit to only having one O-o…..if that's the case then I'll have to change the servant part too. My apologies again, and thank you so much for pointing that out! Feel free to point out anything else I might've messed up, I wanna try get this as believable as possible.

Ok, now about THIS chapter, whadda think? Super long! There might be problems with this too cause its late and this is the only time I have time to write….ahem, well, I'm positive the village mentioned is a real one, just not very important, since there's not much on it I made up some things on it, as well as the demon and its aspects (as in, every village has a demon, that might not be true, its made up). Hopefully Sakura wasn't too OOC this time. Whadda think about Hinata's 'outbursts'? I figure someone like her can only express their feelings in 2 ways, bottled up sadness or venting to someone; now that she has someone to vent to, why not:D WHELP. Tell me what you thought, thanks for the help and the reviews! R & R and flames welcome XP


	4. Sudden Tabboo

There She Goes

Chapter 4: Sudden Taboo

By: Vampire Toy

PG 13 (Just in case)

Disclaimer: Me no own ;;

"Talking"

(Thinking)

:Sound effect:

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Sakura screeched after my explanation.

She began pacing abruptly back and forth, her fists clenched angrily at her sides.

(Oh no….)

"S-Sakura…"

"That STUPID OLD MAN!"

"Sakura calm down!"

"HOW INSENSITIVE!"

"Sakura!"

"You have PLENTY of time to get stronger! Neji is NOT going to attack you OR Hanabi! WHAT WAS HE THINKING!"

"SAKURA!"

"….." she turned to me her face red with anger. She took a deep breath and sighed, "Sorry….But he's not being fair to you!"

"W-well, while I was talking to you about it…I was actually beginning to think…that maybe it would be ok…."

"NO! No it wouldn't! Hinata I know you're strong! You don't need a demon to protect your clan!"

"Sakura-chan, Hanabi could beat me! She's five years younger than me and she could beat me!"

"So what? You train a little harder and you could beat her too! Its just all this crap you're dad says that makes you weak!"

"Sakura…" I looked down and sighed, "My father's teaching methods may be slightly different compared to other fathers' techniques, but it's all in my best concern."

Sakura stopped her pacing and slowly walked over sitting next to me on her bed. Her hands lifted my face to look her in the eyes; I blushed furiously but she wouldn't let go.

"Those aren't teaching methods Hinata. He honestly thinks your weak, he thinks your at the peak of your strength right now. You think that too, but your wrong! You've come this far! You're a Chuunin now! You wouldn't have been able to become a Chuunin if you're father was right."

I didn't say anything; I just looked Sakura and watched as the blaze of rage died down in her emerald eyes. She closed her eyes a moment and sighed, furrowing her eyebrows in helpless frustration.

"I wish I could help you."

"You already help me too much…."

"No, Hinata, it's not like a chore or anything, I just want you to cheer up."

I smiled and pushed my forehead to hers, making her open her eyes curiously.

"You make me very happy Sakura-chan, I wouldn't come to you otherwise."

She watched me a moment and smiled lovingly; my heart began beating faster and I felt my cheeks heat up again and I pulled away abruptly.

(What was THAT!)

"Huh? Something wrong Hinata?"

"N-no!"

"You sure? You look kinda red…." She brushed back my bangs and put the back of her hand to my forehead, leaning close again to examine my face. My face went redder and Sakura pulled away.

"Wow, you're really warm, hmmm, you might've caught a cold because of last night!"

(Yes, that's it)

"O-oh…..I hope you don't get sick because of me…"

"I won't, we didn't share any food or anything….listen, how about you go to sleep, and we'll see if it's died down in the morning?"

"Ok."

"Goodnight Hinata-chan." She got up from the bed to leave and sleep in her parent's room once again.

"….Sakura…."

"Yes?"

"Sleep with me."

(BLUSH: That didn't come out right OO')

"Eh…."

Sakura had apparently also taken it the wrong way but laughed it off nervously and walked over to me.

"The bed's small, are you sure?"

"Y-yes….I don't like being alone…."

She watched me a moment making me blush again and then she smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry,"

"F-for what?"

"Staring."

"O-oh…that's ok…."

"Well, ok, if you really want me to, I'll sleep with you."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure."

(:BLUSH: I'm becoming a pervert! I have to stop these thoughts and taking things the wrong way!) It must be because I'm sick….(Yes, just another life lesson; don't run out in the rain!)

Sakura took off her shoes and headband, then took off her dress until she only had her shorts, black top, and fishnet on.

I looked away blushing and trying to make the redness go away, I then looked back and scoot over for her to get in (my shoes already off from when she fixed my leg). She climbed in next to me and gave me another smile before pulling the covers over both of us and turning off the light.

"Goodnight Hinata-chan."

"G-….Goodnight Sakura-chan."

After a few minutes I fell asleep, comforted by Sakura's gentle breathing. I rolled against her and drifted off soundly.

(Hinata, everything will be ok in the morning, you can think much clearer then…..)

A sudden gust of cold forced my eyes open and my body to shiver violently. It was freezing in the room! I looked up and found Sakura gone, and I was back in my own home, in my own room. I sat up shocked; if the guards came to take me back, how did I not hear or feel them? I felt around for my covers, the only light in the room coming from my window across from my mat. I stood up, immediately regretting it; the cold seemed to work harder to freeze me to death now that I was completely exposed.

Exposed…(Wait, I'm…naked!) I covered myself instinctively and blushed even though I was sure no one else was in my room.

(Where are my clothes! Why aren't I wearing them?) I looked down at myself, and sure enough I was bare. My heart raced as I lowered myself shivering to the ground, sitting curled in a small ball, covering as much of my naked body as I could. I blinked in surprise when I felt the cold floor touch my skin and looked down to find my mat gone.

(What…? I know it was here a moment ago….)

"Hinata."

"EEE!" (Someone's in my room!) I turned my face to see my father in the doorway. He had a solemn expression on his face and I noted that he didn't have any blankets around him. He was dressed as if going to an expensive restaurant with important people; his finest attire.

Could it be he's getting better? (Hide yourself!) I curled in a tighter ball blushing more furiously.

"Hinata, come."

"W-what! Where? I-I mean I need clothes…."

"No, you need to come now, follow me, we don't have much time left."

"W-wait! Please! I need my clothes!"

"Why would you whine about something so stupid? Stop complaining and hurry!" he turned abruptly and walked out. I stared but felt afraid for a moment; the room seemed like it was getting darker and smaller so I got up and ran out the door, looking everywhere for my father while still trying to cover myself.

(What's going on? This is…shameful! Why would he make me do something so shameful!) Could it be punishment for running off? (This! This is much too severe!)

"This way." I only heard his voice now but I followed it in the general direction it was coming from.

"Father! I'm sorry! B-but please!"

"Out here." A large hand grabbed my arm and I let out a yelp as it pulled me outside.

"AHHH! It's so cold out here!" (Why are we outside! It's freezing! Especially for spring!)

"Hinata, get ready."

"What?" (That's not father's voice)

I spun around and any color I had in my face was completely drained. My heart stopped for only a moment before it beat franticly and I blushed again, the red flooding over my entire body.

There was a makeshift classroom type seating area; a few long tables and some chairs behind them. But it was who was IN the chairs that frightened me.

Naruto, Neji, Tsunade-sama, the Snow Nin from earlier that day, my teammates, Kurenai, and Hanabi. Of all the people to see me this way….

None of them laughed or smiled, however, they all had blank expressions on their faces. I shivered, dropping again to curl in a ball and cover myself. I scanned the seating again and saw my father had taken his place in the very center, right in front of me and in front of him, was the jar.

(No…NOW? B-but he'd told me…that I needed to go through a lot of training first! A-and….why is everyone here?…..where's Sakura?)

"Hinata, stand up."

I shakily moved to my feet, unable to control my own body. When I placed my feet calmly next to each other; I felt cold watery ice around my ankles. By now I was too traumatized to be shocked about anything, so when I saw gathering snow at my feet, I thought nothing of it. I didn't think of how strange it was that there was only snow around me, or how the snow was coming from the ground, not the sky….no, I didn't think anything except, 'where could Sakura be?'

My friend who'd helped me through so much…..she should be here, at least she should be here, it would've comforted me.

"Put your hands by your sides please."

I dropped my arms, now fully revealed to the crowd in front of me. My entire body blushed again, but I had no impulse to cover myself; I only wanted this over with.

"Alright then; you know what to do."

(No I don't)

"Are you ready?"

I nod.

"Alright, you can start it Sakura."

(Sakura!)

She stood at the edge next to where Naruto was sitting and walked in between my father and I. Where she'd come from I wasn't sure but my heart was glad she was here and I almost became eager to do this, knowing she'd be there to comfort me afterwards. I smiled at her, forgetting about the others for an instant.

Sakura paused and smiled sadly at me, turning around and picking up the jar.

"You shouldn't have to do this." She mumbled then turned around again.

(Did father not hear her? What will he say to that? Oh Sakura, please try not to act out…) but when I saw his face it was as if he hadn't heard her.

She walked over to me until she was an arms-length away. I smiled again despite myself, "Thank you for coming."

"No problem, I'm always here." But her expression continued to drown in grief.

"I'll be ok Sakura-chan, my body is ready for this, it has to be or my father wouldn't make me do this."

"He's on a different schedule."

"What?"

"You don't want to do this."

"Sakura…not now, I'll be fine…."

Sakura looked at me for a moment or two and I began blushing again, then realized how cold it was, and the snow had gotten deeper….up to my knees.

She chuckled and looked away blushing.

"Huh? What is it?" (What would make you so happy…?)

"Sorry, I was staring."

"Oh, that's ok."

Sakura came closer and pushed her forehead to mine making my heart beat faster and my blush become deeper.

"Good."

"…!"

"Because you're not taking in a demon."

"I….what!"

"Do you really want to?"

"Do I…."

"Do you want to take this?"

"Y….y-yes….."

"It mean's you'll have to become stronger."

"B-but the demon make's me stronger…"

"No, you won't get the demon."

"What! You're not making any sense!"

"Yes I am."

"No, explain it!"

Sakura just smiled at me then without warning one of her hand slammed the back of my head, forcing my face forward into hers. She tilted her head and our lips met; crushing painfully together at first, then softening as she let go of my head.

My entire body blushed but I didn't pull away; I only blinked once before my eyes shut tightly. As soon as they closed, however, I felt her pull her mouth from mine and the cold air immediately hit my moist lips and I made a face. I opened my eyes and licked my lips to keep the cold from drying them out, almost smiling when I realized my lips tasted like egg rolls.

(Sakura must have eaten those for dinner a few hours ago…)

I paused at the thought and looked to see where Sakura had gone; and only finding my father's eyes burning into mine. I became afraid and wanted badly to curl into a ball again…or for Sakura to kiss me again, that way I wouldn't be able to see him….

I looked around at the other and they scowled at me as well. My eyes widened and I tried to throw my arms around myself, but found them frozen, just the wrist down, with my legs and all, incased in ice.

"S-Sakura…"

"Died."

"What!"

(This…can't be…)

"D-died!"

"Yes." My father stood up and shook his head, frustration dripping form his face.

"She was stupid to begin with."

"What! No-! Wait, where is she?"

"Where's the demon?"

"What? I don't know!"

"I guess you'll never get to it then…not in your current situation."

I sighed and shivered at being reminded of the icicle that was my lower half.

(Everyone's being….)

"It can be fixed." My father walked through the table and past me into the house.

"What can be fixed! Wait!"

"I can't be bothered with this." Neji said suddenly standing. I looked over at him curiously but he only turned around and left.

"I guess you don't need me anymore either." Naruto shrugged, standing up to leave.

"WAIT! What's going on here! I don't understand!"

"Well, just let Sakura tell you….or you're dad…..maybe you could ask him!" Naruto pointed above me and I looked up, staring in horror.

Above me was, what seemed like, a giant wolf's head, its blue body fading gradually into the darkness in a circle in the sky. It had large fangs that shone with the thick blood-saliva that was dripping down and becoming flurries of snow everywhere. Its long snout lead up to its eyes, which had no pupils, consisting only of gleaming hollow eye sockets.

I wanted to run, but the ice was preventing me and the wolf noticed me sooner than I would've liked. It gave me a deranged smiled, displaying more of its jagged teeth, and dove down at me and I screamed, but it went past me onto someone else and I turned me head quickly to see it was going for Sakura. I tried to scream again but by now the ice had come all the way up to my nose. I panicked and tried to wiggle out of it but couldn't get free until I finally managed to scream despite the ice.

My eyes shot open and gasped, sitting up and feeling arms around me.

"Hinata! Are you ok?"

"Huh!…S-Sakura-chan…. I…what…what…." I felt my body over to see if I was still clothed and was relieved to find I was indeed clothed and in Sakura's house.

(But why am Ion the floor in the kitchen?)

"Hinata, a-are you ok? You were screaming and then you weren't in the bed…" Sakura frantically explained.

"I…did I sleep walk?"

"Yes…right into the kitchen, maybe you were hungry…."

"Hungry?"

"Well, you went into the fridge."

"Heh." I blushed remembering that I had been freezing my entire dream.

"Come on, you might get sick…..unn, are you ok? You must've had one hell of a nightmare."

"Yeah…" I murmured as Sakura helped me up and back to the room (it was early morning I think) "It was….just a nightmare."

Vampire Toy: Eh? Stupid chapter? ARG! It frustrates me, that dream scene, it was so weird, nobody freak out Poor naked Hinata, I'm so mean XP well it all has purpose and meaning; absolutely everything in the dream does, down to the smallest detail, I'll decipher it soon :) also, the shoujo-ai'ness of this chapter was so out of control even without it being what was really going on XD hahah, hope nobody freaks because of that nn' the shoujo-ai components of this story are going to be kept at a realistic pace; also, I need couplings for the other characters, shoujo-ai, shounen-ai or het welcome.

(Hides from everyone looking at her weird) Stop! Leave me be! The next chapter will be better ;;


	5. Hinata Learns to Skateboard

There She Goes

Chapter 5: Hinata Learns to Skateboard

By: Vampire Toy

PG 13 (Just in case)

Disclaimer: Me no own ;;

"Talking"

(Thinking)

:Sound effect:

After my awkward nightmare I drifted off again, this time wrapped in Sakura's arms as she comforted me. I was happy this way, but my mind kept reverting to the make out session between Sakura and I in my dream, making me blush as I rest my head on her chest.

Morning reluctantly came in full light to show that there would be no rain today. I looked up at Sakura who was still asleep and holding me. I smiled, she was so beautiful like this, but she was beautiful all the time. Beautiful and strong, everything I wanted to be. My face fell and I studied her; I couldn't help but think that something about her was different from everyone else. I knew other girls who were beautiful and strong as well; Tenten, Ino, Temari…..so why was her strength special to me?

(Is it really her strength you love so much?) Love? That's a strong word….why am I thinking this?

My mind flashed once more to the kiss and I blushed, cuddling against her bosom.

Was my dream trying to tell me something about Sakura? Then why have the demon and everyone else in it? I liked to think I could decipher things rather quickly, but what my unraveling of my dream told me, was that I was… in love? In love with Sakura?

(No, that can't be, I love Naruto!) But my heart began beating faster at the thought; perhaps I just had…a little crush? That would make more sense; I had a small crush.

(But on a GIRL!)

She takes care of me, she protects me and loves me…..

(Loves you….)

I could hear my heart thumping in my ears and it scared me; I sat up suddenly and as quietly and gently as I could, crawled over Sakura and flopping over onto the floor. I could feel my entire face heating as I sat on the floor trying to clear out my thoughts. I became lightheaded and leaned back on the bed.

(I can't have a crush on a girl, who knows if I'll have a crush on even more girls after Sakura? What if it doesn't stop? Will I not like boys anymore? What will father think? I like boys…I like boys….) I felt sick and wiped my forehead beneath my bangs with the back of my hand. I was sweating; this was making me more nervous than I'd thought.

(Hypothetically! If I DID fall in love with Sakura, why would I have these feelings now? Why haven't I always loved girls! What about Naruto!) Well I don't know…but it would explain why you feel so awkward around him….(NO! No….hypothetically….)

"Hn….Hinata…?"

I let out a small gasp and turned quickly on my knees, facing the bed and only to find Sakura awake and rolling over.

"Hinata? You're on the floor, why are you on the floor? I hope I didn't kick you off…."

"No! No of course not Sakura-chan….I just felt dizzy and a little hot…."

"Hmm, are you still sick?" she reached down to feel my forehead and my face went red again. She pushed herself forward to lean halfway off the bed, her face hanging inches away from mine.

"You seem a little over heated but not as much as last night…hmm, well, you know…" she turned to glance quickly out the window then back at me, "We could go swimming today; it's nice out and we don't have training for a few more days….whadda say?"

My throat went dry; being so close to her was only making me more light headed at the realization that I might, just might….have feelings for her. Every time she moved or smiled I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to see if it was the same as in the dream, but I wouldn't lean forward to try.

"Hinata?"

"Yes! Uh…swimming, oh…..I don't have my swimsuit here…." My head lowered and I frowned, if I wanted to get it I'd have to go back home. I wasn't sure if father knew I was gone yet, or if he'd send someone after me, but I didn't want to go back to find out; I knew he'd make me train the entire day. I didn't like the motive he was giving me for training so much……

"We'll get you a new one."

"W-what?"

"A new one….you have a one piece right?"

"Yes…."

"Let's get you a bikini." She smiled mischievously. My heart thumped harder in my chest and I shyly looked down at my hands in my lap.

"I-I don't know…"

"Come on, you've never shown me your figure before, I don't think ANYONE'S seen your figure…..even in the summer you wear your big jacket over your swimsuit…."

"I've taken off my jacket in your home before."

"That doesn't count! Come on, I'll buy you one; I'm sure my parents left me takeout money, I can use that and whatever change I have lying around…..it'll be fun."

"But that money is for your food…."

"That's the money for food my parents THINK I need. I can cook, they don't think I can….besides we have lots of produce and stuff in the fridge so I'm good."

"Hnn, I'll have to pay you back…"

"It's a gift."

"No…"

"Yes! Come on! This'll be fun; we can go swim in the river! It's really nice and cool on days like this!"

(…..)

"Ok."

We found our way into town around the shopping area; Sakura already wearing her swimsuit under a bright green sleeveless shirt and red shorts. All we needed to do was get me a bathing suit and we could go swimming the rest of the day.

I wasn't sure what to look for when we searched through the racks of swim suits in the clothing store. I knew what size I was in a one piece, but I wasn't sure what the differences in size were for bikinis.

"Find one you like?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure what size…"

"Well, what's your bra size?"

:Blush:

"Uhh…w-well, it's a C…or maybe just a little bigger…but it's not a D…"

"Hmm well here, this one?" she held up a dark blue one with stars all over it, "it should be about your size…"

I smiled and nod; (of course Sakura).

She grinned and pulled me into a dressing room stall, shutting the door behind her.

"Okie, here."

(W-what! I'm changing…in front of her!)

"Uh…."

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…."

We're both girls! It's ok! (But you think she's attractive!) NO! (Uh, besides she's not undressing… and she's seen you naked before…) that was a dream…..(oh yeah…)

I bit my lip and shook out my head, it was ok….we were both girls and I didn't want her to think I was weird or anything…..besides she was my closest friend….

I changed quickly, turning a light shade of pink as I took off my bra and placed the bikini top over my chest.

"O-ok….how's this?" I stood shyly waiting for her to give her opinion.

"See for yourself."

"Hmm?"

Sakura grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face the mirror in the tiny stall. I blinked curiously as I looked myself over in the mirror. I smiled shyly again in return to Sakura's smile in the mirror.

"You like it?" she asked.

"What do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, as long as you like it."

"I want to know anyway."

"I think you look sexy."

:BLUSH:

"I-I like it too."

"Ok! Then we'll buy this one for you."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I took the suit off so Sakura could pay for it and took a deep breath as I waited for her.

Sakura paid for the suit and waited for me to put it back on under my clothes; she'd told me to leave off my shirt since the day was hot and I looked myself over in the mirror one last time. I'd never shown so much skin in public and it made me nervous, but knowing Sakura would be with me gave me some comfort. Finally I came out again, and we continued to the river.

About ten minutes after we left the store, I'd already forgotten about my excessive exposure. I'd bought ice cream for Sakura and I as a small thank you for the new swimsuit. We walked for about an hour, talking and laughing over our strawberry flavored cones. I was forgetting all about my problems….

"So, when's the last time you went to the river?" Sakura asked, wiping her hand on her shorts when she finished her ice cream.

"Oh, last summer I think…"

"Just then? Hnn, you're overdue."

"Well you can't go in the winter."

"Of course you can! Maybe not to swim….you'd be stupid to swim in that cold water…..Naruto did that once."

(Naruto…)

"He did?"

"Yeah….had to take him to the hospital, that idiot…"

I giggled and wiped my hands on my shorts when I finished off my ice cream as well.

"At least he was ok, right?"

"Yeah, he always is….he's indestructible, even if he should have died about a thousand times."

"He's been through a lot."

"Yeah…we all have…."

(She means Sasuke…) my heart pained slightly, though for what reason I wasn't sure. Either mourning for Uchiha Sasuke, who I never really knew, or mourning for Sakura's love for him.

(Probably the second one)

I frowned at myself for the thought and shook out my head. I side glanced at Sakura who's mind seemed elsewhere. I furrowed my eyebrows uncomfortably; she must be thinking of him….

"Hey look!" she shouted suddenly.

"What?"

"A skateboard!"

"Oh…?"

"Hnnn, this has always been here…"

"It has?"

"Yes."

I looked over at the skateboard by the large dumpster; it wasn't too pretty, being painted a light mint green around its edges and a light pink in the center of the board. I also recognized it as always being there, it was always by the dump you had to pass to get to some good training grounds near the river, or just going to the river itself. Though I didn't go to the river in the winter, I DID go tot the training grounds nearby.

"Hold on a second." Sakura told me, and ran over to get the skateboard. I waited in the pathway as she brought it over and dropped it in front of me.

"Wanna skate?"

"I don't know how."

"Well, me either, but how about we take turns? I'll hold you up for balance and you use one of your feet to push off."

"Huh?"

"Well, it'll be a fun way to get to the river, maybe even quicker."

"Well…ok."

"You can go first,"

"That's ok."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Well, ok." (Sakura's been a lot more open lately, expressing her ideas more often….another improvement she's made since Sasuke left…)

I climbed on and grabbed hold of her hand when she offered it, balancing as much as I could before Sakura began moving forward. I pushed down with one of my feet and we started moving. Sakura started going faster and so did I, she smiled and me and I laughed; I didn't know we'd be able to go so fast and not lose our-

"AAAAAAAHIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"

Sakura was not next to me anymore and I panicked, looking back to find she'd tripped. My turning had caused me to lose my balance and the road we were on had a slight incline making the board wobble under me.

Even before I could scream however, my board had slipped from under me and I was hurled into the air and crashed into an innocent pedestrian! My body slammed into the small figure and our flailing bodies whacked onto the dirt path and skid into the grass.

"Ugghhof…..oh…I-I'm sorry…." I murmured through my beating heart as it recovered. I heard Sakura screaming for me as I sat up and rolled off of my victim.

"Are you ok!"

I looked up at Sakura whose hair was muffled had dirt on her clothes and knees.

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm ok…." she looked down at the person I'd rolled off of and my face turned also.

"Hanabi!" I cried.

"Sister…" she sat up rubbing her head, "what on earth are you doing?"

"Oh Hanabi! I'm so sorry! I-I was….er….skateboarding…I think…."  
"Skateboarding? Why?"

"It's fun." Sakura interrupted.

"Oh, well…..I hope you know why I'm here."

"Why?" I asked recalling, with some dread, how I'd run off last night.

"Father sent me to get you."

"Oh, alright."

"Wait…you don't have to go…"

"Sorry Sakura, perhaps we can go swimming some other day? Thank you for everything though….I had a lot of fun."

Sakura made a face and held out her hand for me; I gladly took it and she yanked me up into a hug.

I blushed again at feeling her soft curves against mine but I tried to ignore it.

"I had fun too, I hope your day goes well….." she leaned her lips closer to my ear and whispered, "and you can come to me if you need to."

I shivered slightly as her breath caressed my ear and nod to show that I'd heard her.

"Father grows impatient." Hanabi said behind me.

"Goodbye Hinata."

"Goodbye Sakura."

Vampire Toy: (shrug) I figure they have some sort of a vacation, you know, a few days break. Hmm, also, I dunno if they have skateboards in Naruto world, but for the chapter's sake, they have something like a board that's on wheels that is skateable. XP so ur…whadda think? I'm trying to gradually have Hinata realize her love but I don't wanna make it too slow or too fast (fear the mushynes!). WHELP, I drew the skateboard scene and ice cream scene right before the little crash, hehee, I'm evil. Okieeeeeeee, tell me what you think :) and thanks for the encouragement nn Its true there's too much yaoi and shounen-ai and not enough yuri/shoujo-ai which is also why I have (I'm proud to say) the only Shoujo-ai C2 Community! So if you wanna read some more good shoujo-ai fics check it out :D I try hard to find all the ones I can so if you find any I don't have lemme know XD its called 'The Beautiful Things Overlooked' because it really is,…..overlooked I mean OO

Hehee, anyway, rival ideas? Seeing as Sasuke's gone (shakes fist angrily, why'd you leeeaaaaveeee!)

Haha, it can be male or female, a rival for either Hinata or Sakura…if you think that would make the story more interesting nn :) whelp, that chapter really sucked...but thats all, please R&R! Flames welcome


	6. Higher Authority

There She Goes

Chapter 6: Higher Authority

By: Vampire Toy

PG 13 (Just in case)

Disclaimer: Me no own ;;

"Talking"

(Thinking)

:Sound Effect:

…

Months passed but I never saw Sakura; my father made sure of it. My schedule was simply to train and train and continue doing so until my 'transplant' was to take place. After about four months of vigorous training I was given….I suppose some type of 'break'. I was aloud out of my house, with my sister by my side. I frowned, noticeably disappointed by the choice of a guard.

(Fine, make me feel weak, even after all this, father)

"It's a nice day today." Hanabi said as we walked into town.

"Yes."

"Father said we could stop for lunch, where would you like to eat?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Well….it's your reward for working so hard…"

"Reward.," I muttered almost bitterly, "of course……there, how about there?" I pointed to a ramen shop a little further away.

"Alright." Hanabi walked with me in silence until we arrived at the restaurant. We went in and sat at a booth, my choice, and looked over the menus quietly.

"Hey! Hinata-san! Haven't seen you around in forever!"

my head flung up to the sound of a familiar voice, "Naruto!"

"Hey!" he slid in next to me and I slid over a little to give him more room.

"How have you been Naruto?" I asked a small smile making its way to my face; he was one of my friends, and I haven't seen any of them in a while, so the sudden surprise was nice. Hanabi glanced up briefly to say a quick hello, but didn't interfere otherwise, continuing to look over her menu.

"So what are you lady's thinking of ordering?"

"Hmm, well, chicken ramen I suppose."

"Oriental." Hanabi said from behind her menu.

"I'll bring it right over!"

"Huh?" it was only then that I noticed Naruto's apron and notepad, "You work here Naruto?"

"Yup, it's a part-time thing. Kakashi-sensei said it'd be good for me to learn to balance training, work, and free time. Besides, I get all the ramen I want! Er, as soon as my shift is over anyway…."

I chuckled and smiled; I'd missed quite a lot.

"Well, I think it would be good for you too."

"Hehe, yeah….but ya wanna know a secret?"

"Sure…"

"I think…the reason Kakashi-sensei is doing this is because….well, we only have two people on our team now, team missions are done in three's and since we don't have three, me and Sakura-chan might have to do individual missions….kinda sucks huh?"

I stared silently at him, he was smiling but he was obviously in pain; his team was falling apart.

"Yeah…it…does…." I paused a moment and was about to ask about Sakura when Naruto bounced up and told me he'd bring our food in a moment. When he was gone Hanabi's menu lowered and she looked at me with an expressionless face.

"Sister? They don't have a team of three anymore….they were the team with Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes…"

"…I heard….that they wouldn't be able to take the Jounin exams…..I mean, isn't it like the Chuunin exams? Don't you need to be in groups of three?"

"Oh….I'm…not sure…but, I think it might be different for those exams."

"Ok."

I frowned and looked down at the table, Sakura was going through as much as I was, but I wanted to comfort her. It was my turn to anyway.

"Sister…"

"Yes Hanabi?"

"Do you like Naruto?"

"Well, of course, he's a good friend to me."

"Er…do you have a crush on Naruto?" she rephrased.

"Oh!" I blushed, I hadn't thought over that in a while, "I….why?"

"Umm, I dunno…..well, you know….the two options father gave you….because he thinks he's…."

"I know…."

"Well, one of them is getting married! I-I heard you had a crush on him before! He has a demon already inside him! So it wouldn't matter if he was from a clan or not, he could still protect you!"

I looked at my sister in silent awe; how was she taking all this so maturely when I couldn't? I thought back to her statement and frowned when I realized I still hadn't seen Sakura today.

"Here we go ladies!" Naruto yelled grinning as he placed our bowls in front of us. Hanabi handed him money.

"That's ok, if you keep it quiet, then it's on the house." Naruto pushed her hand back. Hanabi looked curiously at her money, contemplating being dishonest or not but I smiled at Naruto and changed the subject.

"How is Sakura?"

Naruto eyed me for a moment, a weary look on his face before it was replaced with a weak smile.

"She's okay, why?"

"I haven't seen her in a while, could you tell me where she is now?"

Hanabi looked up at this and I had a feeling that she was forewarned of something similar.

"Er…yeah, she's at the hospital, training under Tsunade-sama ya know."

"Of course, thank you Naruto."

"No problem Hinata!"

…

"Sister…..I didn't want to say it in front of your friend but….father said you can't go see her again."

I didn't bother to look at Hanabi as we walked down the village street to the hospital, I knew she would say that but I knew she wouldn't fight me unless I provoked her.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I…don't know…."

"No good reason, he was just afraid I wouldn't come back home, but you're with me, so you don't need to worry."

Hanabi was silent again and I pushed open the door of the hospital, stepping into the cool waiting area and looking around for my friend.

"Excuse me," I asked a nurse walking by me, "do you know where I could find Haruno Sakura?"

"Oh, she's on break, probably in the garden area."

I nod and thanked her, grabbing Hanabi's hand and pulling her along with me.

"I'm afraid father might find out…."

"He won't not unless you tell him."

"I….won't."

I looked down at her, my face softening, "Thank you."

"There, I see her pink hair." Hanabi pointed. I looked out the window and smiled when I saw her flipping through some papers and sitting on a bench.

"Could you stay in here Hanabi? I would like to talk to her alone…"

"Ok, but be quick."

"I will." I hugged her quickly before pushing through the doors and trotting over to sit next to her. Sakura looked up five seconds later, just realizing there was another presence.

"Hinata!" she cried.

"Sakura-chan, it's good to see you again!"

"Oh! I've missed you!" she flung her arms around me and hugged me tightly, "The guards at your home wouldn't ever let me in!"

"I've been training…"

"….for…the demon?"

"Yes, I…should be ready by next week."

"WHAT!"

"S-Sakura-chan?" I asked timidly, caught off guard by her sudden anger.

"Hinata! I've been doing research on that demon, the one from the Snow Village right?"

"Yes…"

"Do you know….why Naruto and Gaara had their demons sealed when they were first born?"

"No…"

"Because when you're a baby your body adjusts more easily to the demon, it's almost mandatory that if you seal a demon inside someone, that they're a year old or younger."

"My father and Tsunade-sama has made sure it's safe…"

"No, they THINK it's safe, all your training won't do you any good! You have a fifty percent chance of dying as soon as the demon is put inside you!"

"….dying?"

"Your body has already adjusted to its surroundings, to it's training, what you eat, everything. Adjusting to a demon is too much for a developed body. You're sharing your body with another spirit when you have a demon inside you; your body might try reject it and if the demon still enters, then it'll kill you and the demon will take over your body!"

"But…." This was not news I wanted a week before the transaction was going to take place.

(Has she been researching these things the whole time?)

"I know you're strong Hinata, but I don't think taking this chance is worth it. If you can be strong enough to take in a demon in a few months, then in a few years you should be stronger than even Neji as long as you train hard. You don't need a demon."

"Sakura….thank you….for being concerned," I smiled and took her hand gently, "but this is something that is required on my part. If Neji or Hanabi were in my position, they would be required to do the same. Every branch of my family has to make some sort of sacrifice, Neji's branch has made theirs and now it's my turn."

"What if you die!" Sakura asked scrunching her face in stress.

"My father is going to die…..he would not do this if there was a large chance that I would die."

Sakura frowned at me and took my other hand, lacing our fingers as she bit her lip.

"Hinata, I don't mean to sound selfish, but you have been a wonderful friend to me and I've already lost many people close to me….I don't want you to die Hinata, because I care about you and I want you to be alive so you can be with me."

I could feel my entire face heat as Sakura shifted uncomfortably after her little speech. A smile slowly spread over my face as my eyes welled up, "Sakura-chan! You're the best friend I could've ever had, thank you for caring so much…but I won't leave you, I promise."

The pink haired girl looked up at me shyly and smiled weakly. Tears began sliding down my face and Sakura hugged me again, holding me tightly against her as I buried my head in her shoulder.

(Do you love me Sakura-chan? Do you love me like I love you? I don't think I could ask you…if you don't then I don't want to lose this…)

"Sister…."

I pulled away from Sakura and rubbed my eyes quickly at the sound of my sister's voice. Sakura took thumb and wiped away my tears as she had done many times before. She smiled at me and I let out a half-laugh half-sob.

"It was good to see you again Sakura-chan."

"You as well Hinata-chan."

I smiled, giving her one last quick hug before I jumped up and ran to my sister who stood in the open doorway.

"Have a good day Hinata…."

"I will, I hope you do too Sakura-chan."

…

My spirits were lifted after the little visit, despite the frightening facts Sakura had laid out for me. I was confident now that I loved her, and I was almost certain that perhaps….she loved me too.

"I heard what she said…" Hanabi said softly on our route home.

"W-what!" I asked in surprise.

"I….I didn't mean to….I was going to tell you to remember that you had training in a few minutes but….then she said you might die…"

"O-oh…..I…I won't die…she was just being cautious."

"She's training to be a medical nin? So…she must know a lot more than father about the demon!"

"Shh!" I looked around and put a finger to my lips, "Don't say it so loud, no one is to know until father feels it's safe."

"Oh…sorry!"

"Hmmm, well Tsunade-sama is the one training Sakura-chan and Tsunade-sama said it would be ok."

"Didn't she only approve the demon trade?"

"Heh?"

"The trade…..our clans protection for the demon."

"Er…I was there….no, I heard them at the meeting….she sounded like she knew what was going on."

"Oh…..You were in the meeting….yesterday?"

"Y-…..No….what meeting?"

"Oops! Er…well, I overheard it….only because I thought…well….I was curious why the Hokage would come to our house so I listened in…."

"And…?"

"Well…she said she thought it'd be better if we waited for you to have a baby and then put the demon in the baby…er…so….that's why I asked if you liked Naruto or not….ummm…"

My mouth went dry but I shook the thoughts away.

"Did you hear anything else?"

"No, father thought someone was spying so he looked through the walls and I ran into my room."

"Oh…"

"But….after that…maybe then she said it was ok…because father wouldn't go through with it otherwise right?"

"Yes…of course…."

(I hope so)

…

Vampire Toy: WAAAAH! An update, yay! Ahem, okie….so, yeah erm….tell me what you thought, R & R And flames welcome, thanks to everyone who's reading the fic :D I appreciate it!


	7. Training is over

There She Goes

Chapter 7: Training is over

By: Vampire Toy

PG 13 (Just in case)

Disclaimer: Me no own ;;

"Talking"

(Thinking)

:Sound Effect:

…

After the news from both Hanabi and Sakura I wasn't quite sure about my fathers obligations any longer. It was late evening when we got home. I stepped into my room quietly after bidding Hanabi and my father good night, but never questioning him of Sakura or Hanabi's claims. I had always loved my father and trusted his every word. His word sometimes seemed even more powerful than Tsunade-sama's could ever be, but only because it was how I was raised. I was taught that my clan came before anything or anyone else. This time, however, I was older, I was smarter and I had been exposed to the things that my father sought to shield me from.

I could still remember when I was younger, how my father had me home-schooled, brining in the best tutors and martial artists to teach me. Still I remained weak and the desire to be strong, to be what I was supposed to be…what my father wanted me to be, thrived in me. I trained hard everyday, even when I was on break I would sometimes go into the forest near my home that we used for training.

I only smile when I think back on my extra training though, after all it was when I first met Sakura and found the prospect of public school. In some way, the drive my father demanded had caused me to succumb to everything he didn't want for me.

I flopped down on my bed and looked at the ceiling recalling the memories. Sakura had stumbled on me thinking I was Ino, but she was kind to me and we spoke for a long time. She had liked my eyes and thought I was cute, then she had to leave and she gave me flowers. After that I was told to forget her. I could never forget the face my father made when I told him I wanted to marry a girl.

'Daddy! Daddy! Guess what?'

'Hinata-chan? What is it?'

'I was training extra hard today!' I gasped.

'That's wonderful Hinata-chan, that's good determination.'

'That's not the good part! You see….I met this girl today….'

'A girl….?' He asked kneeling down to face me.

'Yes…' I blushed, 'She gave me flowers….look! Daddy I want to marry her!'

I could almost feel myself breaking by the look he gave me. Most other parents would have laughed and thought it was cute, or smiled and dismissed it as a little girl just wanting to be with her friend forever. I don't know whether I would've wanted him to do any of that, but I know I didn't want him to do what he did. It was almost as if he knew no matter what, that I would do SOMETHING wrong, that I would be weak….or that I would give into something that would not be beneficial to my clan.

'Hinata, you can't marry her, she's a girl.' He tried being calm and blunt at first and I wished that I had just stayed silent then, but I didn't, the feelings I had made me strangely happy and more daring.

'Why not daddy? Mommy says I can marry anyone as long as I love them!'

'You don't love her! Mommy is wrong!' he grabbed my tiny shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes as I stared back in fear.

'You have to provide for your clan Hinata, you do what's right, you do what will keep the clan and your family alive and thriving! You do what you have to, you can't always have what you want!'

I opened my eyes, tears drizzling as I stared at my now blurry ceiling. My father always pushed me, but he let me stop when I was tired, he let me drink when I was thirsty, he had always told me, I could do anything. After that the memory became vague and distant almost as if I'd imagined it. After that I found Naruto, another person who had a strong heart and was kind to me. I was attracted to his strength, how he seemed to be able to go through life with seemingly no purpose and still be happy, still be proud of himself, and his accomplishments. So I suppose I did at one point love him, but my love for him had turned into more of a strong yearning to BE like him. I wanted to BE him, the strong confident person who could go on no matter what tragedy found them, no matter how rough life was. I wanted to be the person who could laugh out loud at life and who could rise up in confidence and go after what I wanted. I wanted to laugh at life; I wanted to go after the person I wanted.

That was how I became drawn to him. I suppose my father caused a bit of shock in me with his anger because I never thought of that moment again until I was locked away from the world to train. The four months thus far had been pure reflection on everything in life. All my childhood memories that shaped me to who I was and how I got to the point I was at.

That was when I remembered and now once more I reflected on that memory and wondered how I could overlook such a simple emotion.

I sighed and shook my head, letting the few remaining tears flutter off my face. I took in a deep breath and sat up on my mat-bed, looking at the wall in front of me.

No, I knew why I overlooked it, because realistically, something so small wasn't supposed to affect me so much. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands. If any person looked back in their life to the first person they thought they'd marry who wasn't mommy or daddy, they would think they were being stupid or silly.

"Hinata."

"Oh!" I turned slightly dazed in my surprise, "Hanabi?"

"I'm sorry to bother you sister, but father wants to speak with you."

"Oh…well, alright….tell him…I'll be right there…"

….

I quickly pulled myself together and rushed into my fathers room.

"Father, you wanted to see me?"

"Hinata…."

I blinked and looked at my father almost in awe, he seemed too fragile to be propped up let alone move or talk. It sickened me to see him like this and I instantly felt guilty for all my defiant thoughts.

"Hinata the rest of the week…you have off."

"W-what?"

"Take a break."

"Oh, that's…not necessary! I can keep training, I'm a lot stronger now…"

"I know….I know your stronger now….so please take a break. It's only about two days anyway. After that we will commence with the transaction, we need you relaxed."

"Well…if it's required I suppose…"

"It is….that's all, you may go."

I paused a moment and looked over my father one last time then quickly turned and left.

…

The next morning when I woke I almost smiled to myself, today I would be able to relax….and see my friends again, see Sakura again! I tried not to think of my how terrible my fathers condition had seemed last night. I knew he wouldn't want me to feel sickly on my last two days of being completely human.

(Completely human….what exactly will happen to me when I get the demon inside me? Will I be able to handle it as well as Naruto or lose my emotions like Gaara? Hnn Gaara's demon makes it so he can't sleep, I wonder if my demon has a weakness?)

I sat up and let out a yawn, stretching out when I stood up. The warm rays of the morning sun washed pleasantly over my body as I went to stand in front of my window. After all the months of training I had forgotten that it was almost fall….I had completely missed summer.

(If I DO lose my emotions……then…maybe I should….tell Sakura how I feel?)

My heart beat faster at the thought. How would I tell her? What was the use if I couldn't be with her when my demon was inside me? It might make her uncomfortable around me…

(Never mind the demon, you don't even know if she's gay!)

Gay….

(Well I hadn't completely admit that until now….I'm…gay, a lesbian…and Sakura probably isn't….)

I frowned and hurriedly showered and dressed, skipping breakfast to get out as soon as possible.

It was very likely that she was homophobic, she had been so into Sasuke that when he left, she was stuck in a state of shock.

(But…it's been years…four years…..since he'd left and she seems ok now. She seems to care about me…maybe enough….)

I shook out my head turning pink, (I shouldn't be thinking about things like this before the transaction, even if she DID love me back…..she'd never want to be with me after this demon takes over, who knows if I'll even still be myself?)

It's not fair to her.

(Or to me…)

I bit my lip and walked faster until I got out of my home's gates. No guards stopped me this time; no servants tried to pull me back. It made me nervous since I had gotten so used to it but I gladly ignored it and rushed to Sakura's house.

(I hope she's home, is this too early to be waking her? I hope she's awake!)

I stopped in front of Sakura's door and looked up at the sky, it seemed to be sometime between eleven and twelve but I couldn't be sure. Though I knew that Sakura would be home, seeing as it was Saturday, I couldn't keep away a small hope that she wouldn't be.

I wanted badly to tell her how I felt but I didn't know if I was ready for that and I feared that I might blurt it out at an inopportune time.

My chance to run, however, was gone as the door opened and a surprised Sakura stared back at me.

…

A/N: Yup, Hinata's 16 in this story XD Hope you guys like it, I'm sorry for the slowness but I'm gonna try update more because I really like this story and even though it may get weird and angstier I hope you guys will stick with it. BTW for the encounter Hinata had with Sakura read my story 'Color of Love' it's a short one-shot explaining their past together and its also in doujinshi form on my art page. Well if anyone would like to see it, I would like to turn this into a doujinshi too XD R &R please, thank you for your patience and thank you for reading.

Expect the next chapter soon, will Hinata confess her feelings? XD how will the transaction go?

Haha it's like a really cheesy soap opera….


End file.
